Reader-Chan X Ceylan (Yandere Reader)
by AngelLovesToShip
Summary: There's a new girl (Not an OC!) and she has a very weird addiction of Ceylan. Her Love has just crossed it's limit and another one is made. This type of Love is very different... Careful of this girl... She might be cute but...
1. Love

Hiiiii ya! IT'S ME! Yes, I am making a Reader X Ceylan Fanfic! There's gonna be some loving! But it'll be a "Yandere" type of LOOOOVE! Anyways, sorry for the late upload. Now you can read!

* * *

 **Reader-Chan's POV.**

Ah, there he is… Walking to school again with –GUREN?! Well, there will be some adjusting to do…

Ceylan's POV.

Brrr… Something is giving me the creeps again. It feels like someone is watching me… No, wait! Don't be scared, man. You gotta chill it out! Try… making a joke or something. Yeah! A joke would do! "Hey, Guren!" "Hm?" "You know if someone is stalking me then I would call the cops." Hahahahahaha! That was so funny, it was actually supposed to be a joke but it actually is real. "Huh, what? Why are you saying that all of the sudden?" "Uh… Just for no reason… It's nothing, never mind it." "Are you sure Ceylan?" "Yeah, I'm sure…" "Oh, ok" I shouldn't let him know, he'll just be paranoid or something. Or maybe he won't 'cause Guren's too nice but fortunately I don't have a problem with that! J

 **Normal POV.**

While Ceylan and Guren were walking to school, the mystery girl (aka. YOU!) followed them from behind. When the boys arrived at their school, (Y/N) went behind a tree and used her wristphonication to contact someone. Her call was answered by someone. "Hi, I'm at the school now." "Ok, just wait for me to signal you." A voice answered. The girl looked up and saw a boy with auburn hair, watching her from below, a window. That boy was named, Gen. He signaled her and she dashed into the school building.

 **Gen's POV.**

This better be good...

 **Ceylan's POV.**

Yawn. Class is so boring! Later on I might try talking to the guys. "Class, today we have a new student. Her name is (Y/N). (Y/N) would you please tell us some information about you?" Oh whatdya know? There's a new student. I gotta prepare for some action.

 **Gen's POV.**

Ok good. He's preparing it…

 **Reader-Chan's POV.**

"Hi. My name is (Y/N) and I'm a new transfer student here. I hope that we could all get along." Hmm…Throwing a paper plane at me, huh? Just like what Gen said. Well, that's not going to happen.

 **Normal POV.**

The paper plane was just about to hit (Y/N)'s face but she got it and unfolded it. The class fell silent for a while but when (Y/N) read something on it, she just folded it and placed it back into her pocket. The kids in the classroom started to whisper to each other and some of them even turned back to look at Ceylan, this caused him to get embarrassed. (Y/N) just stared at Ceylan until the teacher interrupted the blank stare. "Ahem. (Y/N) how about you sit next to Ceylan. You know who he is." And with that, the teacher gave Ceylan a look.

 **Guren's POV.**

Wow… Right now I am just speechless… Did Ceylan just write something in that paper? What was in there? I should ask him-but… I should really mind my own business because that's none of my concerns. But wow what (Y/N) just did was really impressive. Just like how Gen dodged that paper plane.

 **Ceylan's POV.**

Usually, I would say something or do something funny after I throw the paper plane but right now I don't really know what to do. Oh man she's walking towards me, I gotta make a joke or something. Wait what is she doing with her hand?! "Nice to meet you!" The new girl, (Y/N) said, smiling. Gulp. "Nice to meet you too," I answered and shook her hand. She didn't say anything else to me, she just smiled at me and sat down. I hope that she'll answer the note…

* * *

So that's gonna be it Reader-Chan! I wouldn't spoil it for ya but there's something that I gotta say, "I SMELL DRAMA!" So I will publish the next chapter later on because I'm still working on it~! Well, that's all… BYE YA! –PEACE OUT!

So that's


	2. Confessions like I LOVE YOU!

**OHAYO, READER-CHAN!**

 **I AM SO FLIPPING HAPPY THAT I JUST FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER! I had a blast making it! It's not yet over so there! Also there will be alternate endings to this story so you could pick which ending you like the most and stuff. Anyloops, anyone who reads this and doesn't like this is a BAKA! Like if you don't like this story/ fanfiction that I am always busy working on, then why would you read it?! That's actually really weird but anyways if you want you can start reading! Wait you are reading what I'm typing! Or not, IDK. But you know what I mean!**

* * *

 **Reader-Chan's POV.**

It's almost time… I'm still reading the note that he gave me. "Wanna hang out sometime?" Hmm… How should I reply to him? "Yeah.", no wait that's not it. "Ok." Nope still not it… How about "LOL, Sure Thing!"? Yeah, that should be good… Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Oh, no it's time. Gotta fold it back into a plane. Phew, much better. Ok, now. Ready. Aim. FIRE!

 **Normal POV.**

The paper plane hits Ceylan's head as (Y/N) throws it. Ceylan felt something so he looks to his right but saw just an empty desk. He looked down and saw a paper plane so he bent down to get it. Unfolding the paper plane, he reads the message. Ceylan smiled at this. Guren on the other hand noticed his smile. 'Glad he's smiling, I actually thought that he was embarrassed by (Y/N),' Guren thought, relieved. Ceylan folded it back and kept the paper in his pocket. The bluenette stood up and his friend followed him from behind. While they were doing their own thing, Gen was staring at them. Yes, he was friends with them but (Y/N) was also his friend. 'The plan worked but I didn't know that he wrote something in that paper plane,' Gen said to himself. Guren and Ceylan met up with two other boys, Toxsa and Chooki.

"Sooo?" Toxsa asked, somehow smirking.

Ceylan gave him a confused look. Guren just stayed silent.

"How's that new girl?"

"Eh?! How did you know about her?!" Ceylan and Guren asked, in unison.

"Dude! Everyone knows about it! There were even some rumors about it. Like how you like her and stuff! Oh and also 'bout the paper plane!"

"Shut up, you microchip! I don't even like her!" Ceylan blushed.

"Oh really?!" Toxsa asked, still smirking.

"Yeah!"

"Alright."

 **Reader-Chan's POV.**

"Hey, Gen. Did I do well?"

"Of course! You're always a good actress."

"Thanks." I blushed.

I looked down from a window and saw Ceylan hanging out with his friends. They're trying to take him away from me but that's not going to happen…. I opened my messenger bag and took out a really sharp knife.

"(Y/N)"

I turned a bit so I could see Gen more clearly.

"You better not try to kill Beni. You promised, remember?"

"I won't, I won't."

"Ok, good."

Me and Gen were the only ones in the classroom so I was actually ok with taking a knife out. We headed to the door and went downstairs. I'm glad that Gen is helping me with my mission…

We hid behind a tree to spy on them.

"Dude, I need to go to the washroom!" Toxsa said.

"Alright, microchip just make sure that you won't get flushed down the toilet!" Ceylan joked.

Ah… that's one of the reasons why I love you, Ceylan. But right now before I could have you, I must eliminate my enemies. The guys were still looking at the direction that Toxsa went to so Gen went in the scene to distract them. While Gen was doing this I tried to sneak pass the other guys to go to Toxsa. But I was too late, Toxsa already got out of the washroom. When he saw me he just waved. I waved back. But when I did I realized that the other guys saw me.

"Hi, (Y/N)!" Guren greeted.

I turned back and saw him smiling at me. I tried to look for Ceylan before I greeted back and I found him, behind Guren.

"Oh, hi." I greeted back.

Gen face palmed and Toxsa went over to us.

"Who's she?" He asked.

"You know who she is!" Chooki said, smirking at him.

Wait, they know who I am?!

"Ooh~!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Toxsa and you're (Y/N) right?" The short boy said to me.

"…"

I then realized that I was not talking and that I was still holding the knife so I placed it back into my bag and thought of something to say.

"Right… HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" I asked him, freaking out a bit.

"Uh, everyone knows your name like how everyone knows how crazy and annoying Ceylan is!" He replied.

"Hey! Don't call Ceylan that!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

Toxsa looked to his right then to me, his right then to me. I looked at Ceylan, who was behind Guren, he was blushing. I blushed too because of what I said. Gen just face palmed again.

"Ooh~! Looks like Ceylan's crush likes him back!" The shortie said, teasingly.

I was kind of confused from what Toxsa said but when Ceylan heard this, he got out of his hiding place and went right up to us.

"Listen microchip, I don't like her!" Ceylan screamed at him.

H-he doesn't like me…? A drop of tear fell down my cheek. I was just about to cry so to prevent them from seeing me cry, I ran to the girl's washroom to cry. He doesn't like me….!

 **Ceylan's POV.**

After what I just said, I realized that everyone was staring at me. I then figured that (Y/N) likes me too so I was kind of happy but then I felt bad because of what I said. Knowing, that (Y/N) was crying, I was about to just freak out when I noticed that the other guys frowned at this and Gen took a step towards me.

"Listen Ceylan, you have no fricking rights to say that! Don't you know how long she liked you? And you're just going to turn her down like that?! I don't like it when anyone hurts my sister in fact, I HATE IT! If you're just going to be like this, then just tell me DO YOU LIKE HER?!" Gen screamed at my face.

"No, I don't like her…"

The guys went wide-eyed at me and Gen just kept staring at me like MAD!

"Um, 'tlikeherthenjusttellthattoher" Toxsa said, very fast.

"SHUT UP YA MICROCHIP! I'M NOT DONE TALKING!" I screamed at him, annoyed.

I looked at Gen in the eyes, trying hard not to fall back.

"Yes, I don't like her. I LOVE HER!"

Toxsa was startled, Guren and Chooki started applauding and Gen just smiled.

"So what are Ya waiting for?! GO TELL HER!" The three of them said.

I nodded and ran to the girls' washroom. I didn't care if any other girls were in there, calling me hentai (pervert). When I went in the toilet, some girls tried to get me out by throwing stuff at me.

"Hentai!"

"Ceylan, you BAKA!"

"Ceylan Hentai Jones!"

"Ok, whatever STOP IT!" I screamed. "And it's not Ceylan Hentai Jones, it's Ceylan Awesome Jones!"

"Yeah, he's right. He's awesome at being a pervert." Whispered one girl.

I looked at them and gave them the looks.

"What was that?" I asked.

"…." The girls kept quiet.

"Good, 'cause I'm here for something else. Where's (Y/N)?" I asked.

They moved aside and pointed to her. I walked towards her and saw her tears running down her cheeks. I frowned when I saw her like this.

"(Y/N)…"

"Please… (Sniffs)… Go…"

"Listen (Y/N). I'm sorry for hurting your feelings…"

"I-It's F-fine but (Sniffs) please… go"

"No, I'll stay with you until I tell you what I'm going to say."

I took a step forward and wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"Yes, it's true that I don't like you but…."

"B-but….?" She asked, giving me the sad eyes.

"But that's because… I mean I don't like you because…."

There was a short pause at that moment and I knelt down, still holding her hand.

"I Love You…"

When I said this (Y/N) blushed and I heard the other girls screaming.

"Ahhhh!"

"This is SO ROMANTIC!"

"I should have recorded what happened!" wailed one girl.

I was still kneeling as I wasn't done talking.

"But I'm not done yet, (Y/N)."

I blushed because of what I was about to say.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked (Y/N).

She wiped her tears and smiled.

"Ok."

I stopped kneeling and without any warning I kissed her in the lips and held her tight. Yes, I was blushing. Yes, I was happy. And No, I will NEVER CHEAT ON HER!

I released the kiss and held her by the hand. I saw her blushing, wildly, at me.

"Let's go?"

(Y/N) nodded and we went out of the girls' washroom and out the school building. As we walked some people took pictures (I Don't Know Why!) and some fainted but most of them congratulated us.

I don't care if she's new or anything but when I saw her, it was LOVE at first sight. I'm happy that I love her and that she is my girlfriend.

* * *

 **So…. Did you see that coming? If you did then go ahead and comment down below saying: "Ceylan X Reader-Chan" But if you didn't then comment this:" I DID NOT SEE DAT, COMING!" BUT! If you don't really care then comment this:" All I saw were pigs flying, no biggie!" Anyloops, I just hope that you enjoyed and as always, feel free to suggest something or comment down below! :P**

 **Gen-Kun: So everything didn't really go according to plan, huh? I like your fanfictions and stuff, they are very creative but why are most of them, I mean all of them about shipping us?**

 **Angel-Chan: Well, that's because I LOVE to ship you guys!**

 **Beni-Chan: And I'm not a guy, I'm a girl!**

 **Angel-Chan: OK, whatever. But Gen sooner or later, it's not all going to be about shippings and stuff! Because I'm going to upload a new one. But I won't tell you what it's about! Nyan~**

 **Ceylan-Kun: Why is she meowing or nyaning? Has she become one with a neko?**

 **Angel-Chan: *Turns into a neko (cat)* Nyan~ Watashiwa AngelNeko-Chan!**

 **Ceylan-Kun: What the- *Faints***

 **Angel-Chan: Hehe~ Mission Accomplished! Bye ya Guys and Girls! –PEACE OUT! Nyan~!**


	3. Not continuing

Hey, ya!

Sowwie guys but as you have read through the title, I'll be deleting this story becuz well, I don't rlly feel so good with my work and I think dat dis wasn't rlly a good story. But l8tr on, in da futr I'll be making a much more improved version of dis 1 except it wont be bout the reader bein' a yandere and stuff so I apologise! Shoooo yeh!

Oh, and if u ask y I'm suddenly not typing with full words and sentences, dats becuz i dont feel like it. Also dis tuesday my 2nd term of my school year will be starting and my days of holiday would be gone sho dat means dat i wouldnt be able to post daily but instead vry often.

Hope u understand, oh also, i would have a late tenkai x-mas story soon, it would take quite a while becuz there's a suprise!

Well, bye ya! -PEACE OUT!


End file.
